1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED projector light module, more particularly a kind of LED projector light module that can be directly mounted on a conventional MR-16 socket, uses the light emitted by LED to provide the light source, and has heat-radiating fins disposed at the outer rim of LED.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Projector lamps have long accounted for a certain percentage of the lamp market. Particularly as energy-saving light bulbs are gradually replacing conventional fluorescent tubes, projector lamp remains popular due to the special illumination effect it can create. Projector lamps have been used in home furbishing, showrooms and restaurants to foster unique atmosphere and highlight the products or decorations on display. Given its substantial market scale, the dimensions of projector lamps are already standardized. Conventional projector lamps use 110-volt halogen light bulb A (FIG. 1). Halogen light bulb consumes considerable electricity and tends to get hot. Its service life is relatively short that typically lasts several months. In the age of exorbitantly high oil prices, using halogen light bulb is not only environmentally unfriendly, the high heat it emits also poses hazard, such as short circuit. Conventional halogen light bulb has another drawback that is rarely mentioned. That is, it would release excess amount of ultraviolet radiation, which tends to cause harm to people's eyes or skin and leads to pathological changes if these organs are under the irradiation for a long period of time.
To address the drawbacks of conventional halogen light bulb, industry people once launched a projector lamp that uses light emitting diode (LED), which consumes less energy, as light source. Conventional LED projector light bulb B (FIG. 2) primarily consists of an outer casing C, a voltage conversion unit D and a LED unit E. The LED unit E and the voltage conversion unit D are accommodated inside the metal casing C. The voltage conversion unit D converts the 110-volt alternating current into direct current that can be used by the LED unit E and causes the LED unit E to illuminate and achieve the projection effect. The conventional LED projector light bulb B is more energy-saving in comparison with the conventional halogen light bulb A. But the LED unit E also has heat dissipation problem. To achieve the effect of single-point projection, the LED unit E must achieve certain brightness level. Despite of the rapid advancement of technology that has brought LED brightness to a higher level, the problem of heat dissipation remains. In fact, LED unit E has lower level of thermal resistance in comparison with conventional halogen light bulb A. Once the heat generated surpasses the tolerance level of LED unit E, its brightness will attenuate. Consequently the LED unit E might fail to provide the anticipated effect and have its service life shortened. Nevertheless, the heat dissipation problem of conventional LED projector lamp B has never been dealt with. Thus in actual applications, the heat energy generated while LED unit E works can only be dissipated slowly through metal casing C, which is hardly satisfactory. As a result, the LED projector light bulb B in use at the present time cannot exceed 1 watt, which means the illumination provided by the LED unit E is also limited and makes it a less than ideal candidate to replace the conventional halogen light bulb A. As a result, the high energy consuming, and high heat generating halogen light bulb A still holds onto certain market share and creates significant energy waste.